


Winter's Lover

by LadyLustful



Series: A Marvelous Anthology of Crack Porn [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Almost Public Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Consensual Violence, Crossdressing Kink, Face Punching, Halloween Costumes, Happily Ever After, Happy Ending, Leather Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Stark is a smartass as usual, Steve Rogers has no poker face, Steve blushes like the virgin he defintely isn't, ambiguous timeline, belly punching, corset kink, crossdressing Bucky, sweet consensual filthy fucking, tw: gay guys in love and happily having sex, tw: gay super soldiers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:31:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally just a porn anthology for this pairing. Steve, Bucky and literal fuck tons of sweet filthy gay consensual sex.<br/>A. K. A. exactly what is says on the can, and by can I mean tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Early Mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts), [Not_You](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/gifts).



Bucky likes early mornings when neither has anything urgent to do - likes to lie back and let Steve slick him up, tender and leisurely, then ease in, setting up a steady, comfortable rhythm. He likes not having to do anything, being pleasured rather than punished with the act, and having a partner he can trust.


	2. Selene or the One with the Corset

The first time they try crossdressing is at an Avengers Halloween party. Bucky is dressed as Selene from "Underworld", duster and corset and sensible-heeled boots, tall and lean and muscular, and dangerous and gorgeous. Steve's a knight in shiny silver plastic armour and a red cloak.  
As the party goes on and the level of the other participants' intoxication gradually rises, Steve finds himself sneaking a hand under Buck's coat, caressing the small of his back through the corset strings, stroking his hip through the smooth leather. Buck makes a small, satisfied noise, and Steve leans in to mouth at the bare juncture of his neck and shoulder, whisper into his ear:  
"You like that, Buck? You're so pretty like this, you know, you look so gorgeous, I kind of just want to go down on you, right here, or maybe just pin you against the wall and slide into you, bang you hard..."  
Bucky chuckles.  
"Stark would quite like watching that, I think."  
His voice is husky with arousal.  
They excuse themselves shortly after, lock themselves in a room.  
Steve slides to his knees in front of Bucky, unzips him, wraps his lips around the other man's hard cock.  
There's something feminine about how Bucky's silhouette looks in the boots and corset, how they model his hips, waist, and chest, but down here, he's all male, and that contrast is just so fucking perverted in all the right ways. Steve hollows out his cheeks and sucks, bobbing his head up and down, hands splayed around Buck's waist.  
"Stop, Steve, I'm gonna cum", Bucky grits out after a while.  
Steve pulls off with a wet pop, pouts up at his with red, swollen lips.  
"But I want you to cum. And afterward I'm gonna fuck you, and you can come again. How would you like that?"  
"Oh god, Steve, yes!"  
He pulls Steve back down on his cock, fucks his face with short, quick thrusts, comes down his throat, shuddering when Steve licks him clean.  
A soon as he comes back to himself, Steve turns him around, pulls his duster off and his pants down. Bucky braces himself on the wall. Steve lubes up his fingers, slips one of them inside. Bucky's pretty loose already, fucked out and relaxed, and Steve mouths at his hip as he fucks him slowly with the finger before easing in another one.  
Quite soon, Bucky's mostly hard again, flushed, and accepting three fingers with ease. Steve wastes no time in freeing his hard cock from his pants, rolling a condom onto it.  
"Gonna fuck you so hard", he whispers into Bucky's ear, gripping his hips, and slides into him slowly.  
"Oh fuck, you're so tight..."  
He nips at Bucky's neck, trails open-mouthed kisses down to his scarred shoulder, thrusting slowly.  
"So fuckin' perfect..."  
Stark gives them a knowing smirk and a leer when they return, perfectly presentable again but flushed and tousle-haired.  
"Having a good time, Captain?", he calls out like the obnoxious asshole he is. "Enjoying yourself?"  
Steve's face goes from slightly pink to beet red with embarrassment in seconds. Bucky chuckles.  
"Calm down, Stevie. He's just jealous of what he can't have."

 

 


	3. The One With Sex Toys Under Clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's long overdue.

The first time Steve wears a butt plug under clothes is really awkward. It's a slow day and they are spending it in a meeting, and there's nothing really to distract him from how the plug feels inside him, or how he thinks they can all read him (because it's a fact commonly known that Captain America has no poker face) - Fury and Nat, certainly, watching him with their impassive expressions, Coulson - maybe, but that'd be so bad, the guy literally worships him, for some reason, War Machine - possibly, he's blunt and straightforward but in no way stupid... And Stark, oh god, Stark who walks in over an hour late with his fancy coffee and asks straight away:

"You okay, Capsicle? You look flushed."

Luckily, "Shut up and pay attention, Tony" seems to shut him down, at least temporarily.

By the time Fury calls a break Steve's red as a beet, mortally embarassed, and sorely tempted to just run out of there and never come back.

Bucky seems to have caught on to it too.

"You got something on your mind, Stevie? You've been eye-fucking me and blushing the whole time", he whispers in Steve's ear.

"No here, Buck."

They end up locking themselves in a bathroom at the far end of the coridor.

"I've been waiting for you to fuck me since this morning", Steve explains, pulling Bucky into a filthy kiss.

"You sure? We have about ten minutes, there's no way we'll manage to get you fully prepared."

"I'm always prepared - Captain America, remember?", Steve mutters, and Bucky laughs so hard he almost falls over, then stops laughing when Steve pulls down his pants, hops up on the counter, and spreads his legs, revealing the small, black plug resting snugly between his cheeks.

"You troll. You wore that just to make that joke, didn't you?"

"I didn't. Now shut up and fuck me, Buck, please."

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. The One With Masochist Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets off on Bucky hitting him while he rides him.  
> Face punching and belly punching, but safe sane and consensual, though negotiations are only implied.

Steve Rogers is a masochist. They joked about it, back when he was getting his scrawny ass kicked by by three different bullies in a week and still refusing to back down from any fight. Joked about it when he kept trying to enlist. Joked about it when he kept trying to punch nazis instead of shooting them like any sane person.

They talked seriously about it when the topic of bondage and domination had come up in the context of porn, in the bizzare new century both had found themselves unfrozen in.

Which leads them to where they are now. On the floor, in their bedroom.

Bucky is sitting atop Steve's hips, in his Winter Soldier uniform top and naked from the waist down, with the blonde's cock firmly up his ass.

Steve is looking flushed and disheveled, tac suit top rucked up, pants down, skin sweaty.

"Okay, now hit me, Buck"

"I don't wanna hurt you"

"You won't. I trust you."

And Bucky hits him. Not hard, all things considered, not enough to break the bones of an unenhanced person. Plenty hard enough to hurt and stun one, though, hard enough to snap Steve's head to the side with the blow to his face. Make him close his eyes and screw up his face and pant in what looks like pain. Except Bucky can feel the way Steve's cock twitched inside him, the way his hips snapped forward to drive it in.

"Still want it?"

"God yes."

So he hits Steve again and is rewarded by a gasp, low but wrecked, and the delicious drag of Steve's dick against his hole as he shifts his body with the punch. He settles into a rhythm. Up, forward, punch Steve, back, down with his ass on Steve's cock. Neither of them has any illusions about lasting long. Steve comes from a fist to the gut of all thing, choking on a cry and tensing up as he shoots off inside Bucky, who tightens his inner muscles around him and tries to angle the still-spurting cock into his prostate as he rocks up and down on it, furiously jerking his own dick. A few more thrusts and strokes and he is shooting his load all over the white star of the rucked up tac suit. Done, suddenly worn-out and mauldlin, Bucky slides off Steve and down to the floor beside him.

"Didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Are you kidding? That was awesome. I'm probably going to have bruises though."


End file.
